Smoke on Flower Hill
by Wild Rhov
Summary: On their day off, Jean takes Eren to a hill covered in flowers, but since Eren barely knows what it means to relax, Jean brings along some "sweet weed" to help loosen him up. Between the smoke, being fed grapes, and a foot massage, Eren can't help but surrender to Jean's desires. Written for Kinktober 2019.


**Kinktober 2019: Day 5** – Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning

.

* * *

It was a rare break from their duties in the Survey Corps, and Jean was eager to get out into the countryside for some fresh air and relaxation. Eren followed along, really not sure what to do. The long walk along a dirt road past fields and farmhouses was nice, maybe even romantic, but Eren didn't see the point.

"Why are we here again?" he grumbled, his brow pinched.

"To relax," said Jean. "How long has it been since you just relaxed in the middle of a field?"

"Dunno. Can't remember. Not since I was a kid."

Jean looked at him. "Seriously? Do you even know _how_ to relax?" Jean sighed and shook his head. "Once I'm done with you today, you'll know what _taking a break_ is really like." Jean looked down the road they were strolling on. "Look, a vineyard. Let's pick grapes."

"That's trespassing," Eren warned.

"It's only illegal if you get caught."

Jean hopped over a fence, but Eren refused. This was stupid. Why were they here, when they could just relax in the barracks? He had training to do, Levi was planning something big, Armin had been in the middle of a strategy, and Hange—

His chaotic thoughts were interrupted as Jean came back, his hat off, and in it many bunches of plump grapes.

"Let's get out of here before the farmer gets suspicious. There's a place about a mile down the road that I want to show you."

They continued on until they saw a sprawling hill covered in orange poppies, yellow daisies, vibrant blue chicory, pink and white asters, and towering purple lupines.

"This is the place. I saw this on a wagon ride to Calaneth District. Nice, huh?"

Eren had to admit, it was a lovely hill. He had rarely seen so many wildflowers in one place.

They walked up the hill, past a wall-like barrier of lupines, and hiked to the summit where soft grass grew with golden poppies swaying. Here, Jean flopped down, dragging Eren with him. He set his hat full of grapes to the side and took a leather purse he had been carrying along their journey. Inside, he pulled out a little pouch of what Eren thought at first was herbs. Jean also took a slip of paper, shook some of the dried plant pieces on, rolled it up, and licked the paper to make it stick.

"What's that? Doesn't smell like tobacco."

"We called it sweet weed where I grew up. It helps you to relax." Jean took a flint lighter and lit the tip of the paper. A whiff of sweet smoke filled the air. He handed it over to Eren. "For you. Be glad I'm sharing."

Eren looked at the weird cigarette, but the smell was familiar, like something from childhood. If it was an herb, then perhaps his father had used it medicinally. He put it to his lips and inhaled, only to choke.

Jean laughed mockingly. "Never smoked before? You're such a child."

"Shut up, horse-face!" He tried it again. Already his head felt strange. "Whoa."

"That's strong stuff," Jean warned. "You should be feeling it soon."

"I think so," Eren said, looking at the joint as it burned.

Jean pulled off a grape and popped it into Eren's mouth. Eren closed his eyes as he felt the juices burst over his tongue, chasing away the taste of the sweet weed.

"That's one seriously juicy grape."

Jean ate one as well. "Wine grapes. This place is famous for their pinot noir."

"And we're eating the wine." Eren didn't know why, but the idea of _edible wine_ made him giggle. "It's … weird. I feel loose but not really sleepy."

"That's called _relaxing_, idiot. Lie back. Let it soothe you."

Eren hummed and obeyed, leaning back amidst the poppies and looking up at the clouds. Jean fed him another grape, and Eren felt the sweet juice explode in his mouth.

"You don't have to feed me, you know."

"I want to," Jean said simply.

Eren felt like he should argue, realized that normally he would put up a fight, but honestly, he just didn't have the desire now. He felt too relaxed to really care, and as Jean fed him yet another grape, and another, and another, Eren accepted them, focused more on the sky above.

"Now that I think about it, I used to look at clouds as a kid with Mikasa and Armin." The memory of innocent times brought a smile to his face.

Jean felt warm inside, seeing Eren smile like that, the seemingly permanent crease between his brows smoothed out, his eyes soft and wide, his smile genuine and vulnerable. He was such an intense person, it was endearing to get him to release all the rage and worries for once.

Eren took another slow drag, getting the hang of how to inhale. He blew it out like he had seen soldiers do it, and Jean leaned in to inhale the smoke. That was followed by another grape pressed through Eren's lips, and Jean felt intense pride, getting his boyfriend to feel at ease for once.

"Are you relaxing?"

Eren hummed. A deep contentment had settled over him. Things like Titans and training and worries of the future were far, far away, someone else's problem. He existed right here, in this time and this place, with this person beside him.

"Hey, kick your shoes off."

Eren put the joint in his mouth and brought his foot up to undo the laces of his boots. He set shoes and socks off to the side, letting the soil cool his feet. He also removed his shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin, and folded it up as a pillow to place under his head. Jean followed suit, stripping to his waist with his shoes set aside.

"Nice," Eren mumbled, lazily stretching out over the soft grass, the flowers tickling his limbs, and feeling all of his muscles turn placid, like a pond calming after a rainstorm. He took another slow drag, let the smoke fill his lungs, and released in a long, tranquil breath.

He felt hands on his feet and looked down. Jean had pulled one of his feet up into his lap, and his thumbs dug in, working out the muscles up along the arch of Eren's foot. As if he could not relax more, the massage made him melt with a long, low hum. Especially after half a day walking to reach this flower hill, his feet were sore and his ankles stiff.

"Do you like that?" asked Jean.

Eren hummed, floating up in the clouds. Then he felt something soft, a little moist, and he looked down. Jean's lips were fluttering over each of his toes.

"Oy, what are you doing?" he asked, hearing his voice come out slow, drawn out, almost like in a dream.

"I just wanna," Jean said, and he kissed the top of Eren's foot. "Don't worry about it."

Although part of Eren's brain thought this was weird, he honestly could not bring himself to care. He shrugged and gazed up at the clouds. "That one looks like a horse. Since when did you become an angel?"

Jean's lips pulled away from Eren's feet, and he looked over in surprise. He saw the wide pupils and slack face, and he chuckled endearingly. "Aren't I always an angel?"

"Nah, you're a horse," Eren said in a drawling voice. "A tall, sexy, hardworking horse."

Jean began to kiss Eren's feet again, sucking slightly on the toes. "Does that mean you love horses?"

"Not really. Just you."

Jean's lips paused as he blushed, but he wondered if Eren even realized what he had said. This candid, carefree side was nice to see. "Oh? Do you love me?"

"Mh," he said, smiling with sleepiness in his eyes.

"Tell me," he whispered, sucking on Eren's big toe.

"Mm, yep. Love you."

Jean set Eren's feet back to the grass and crawled on top of him so their bare chests pressed together. "Hey, you should share that with me before you finish it."

Eren chuckled deviously. "Sure." He took a deep drag, burning the paper down, and blew the smoke into Jean's face. "Drink it up, horsey."

Jean inhaled, feeling the effects even secondhand. "That really is strong stuff. You must be flying by now."

"S'nice." His eyes closed. "Haven't felt like this since … ever. Since I was a kid, at least. Maybe not even back then."

"Just a big ball of angst," Jean muttered.

He knew better than anyone that Eren had been a raging tempest since the first day they met. He stroked along the slack, drowsy face. Normally, Eren would get flustered and tell him not to touch him, even if they were alone and he blushed from how much he liked it. This time, Eren's eyes closed, and Jean swore he heard a purring of contentment.

"You're like a kitten. I should get you high more often." Jean's hand drifted along Eren's body, stroking over his chest, down his stomach, over the hills of his abs. Eren arched at the touch with a soft moan and closed his eyes, enjoying it all passively. "While you're like this, there's something I want to try."

He unbuckled Eren's belt, loosened his trousers, and tugged them down. Eren gave no protest, merely smiling in a daze as he felt himself being undressed. All he could think about was how good the sun felt on his skin, and how nice it was to be pampered by Jean.

With the sun overhead, Jean could openly admire Eren's body, the lines where pale skin met dark tans from long hours training in the sun, the taut muscles sculpted for battle, but no scars, he noted. Not for Eren Jaeger. That flawlessness was both admirable and a reminder of just what Eren was.

"I wonder how many times your feet have regrown," Jean mused.

"Why the obsession with my feet?" asked Eren.

"Dunno. Just a thing."

Eren hummed, accepting that at face value. "Sorta like your eyes."

Jean had begun to lean over toward Eren's cock with his mouth open, but he paused to raise back up. "My eyes? What about them?"

Eren shrugged lazily. "I get turned on whenever you look at me. Your eyes are always so intense, I can't help it."

Jean chuckled, really starting to like this honest side. "Tell me more." He leaned over and licked Eren's limp cock.

He moaned at a feeling of wet warmth down below. "Not much to say. I just really like your eyes. Some people say our eyes are alike, but yours are sexy."

Jean hummed as his mouth sucked on Eren's foreskin. "Yours are too."

"Mm, not like you. You have eyes that say you could kill a man and not regret it. That's why I get thrilled when I see them looking at me seriously. S'why I used to piss you off on purpose, so you'd glare at me with those eyes."

"You wanted to feel like I could kill you? Masochist!" Jean said with a chuckle, and he returned to sucking. That was _so like_ Eren.

He chuckled and took another drag, nearing the end of the joint. "I always knew, if I had to die, there were only two people I wanted to do it: you or Captain Levi."

Jean yanked up off Eren's flaccid cock. "Hey now! Don't talk like that."

"I mean it. Only two people I respected enough to know you'd make it quick. Well, I mean, Mikasa would of course be quicker than you…"

"Screw you!"

"…but she'd never do it. She _can't_. You could, and you would if it was necessary. That's how much I trust you. I can tell in your eyes, you wouldn't let the guilt eat at you for the rest of your life."

Jean glared at him. "Don't be so sure. And why aren't you getting hard?"

Eren hummed, staring at the end of the joint as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Maybe this stuff. Not in the mood."

"Well, I am."

Eren shrugged without concern. "Then have your fun."

"It's not fun if you're not enjoying it."

"I am," Eren said. He leaned up, took a long drag, and blew the smoke right into Jean's face again. Then with a syrupy smile, he caressed Jean's cheek. "I'm too relaxed. I want you to relax too, and I know you do after sex. So I want you to have fun."

"Are you really sure? Is it the sweet weed making you think you want it?"

"Do you really need to ask? Have I ever told you not to make love to me? Even once? Even when you wanted to do it behind the stables?"

Eren inhaled the last of the joint, leaned forward, kissed Jean on the lips, and blew the smoke straight into his mouth. When he leaned back, Jean's mouth had gray smoke hovering inside, swirling in his mouth, before slipping out his nostrils like a fiery dragon. Eren giggled, thinking it was both hilarious and the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Really, it's okay. I want to feel it when I'm this relaxed and not worried about a million things."

With that, Eren rolled onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air. With the smoke swirling in his lungs and the sweet taste lingering in his mouth, Jean was just high enough to think this was a good idea, although they were on a hill and anyone passing by on the road below would have been able to see them from a distance away. He heard no carts coming, no clopping horse hooves, and saw no foot traffic, so he figured it was okay. He got out of his clothes, pulled open the leather pouch, and brought out a little vial of oil. He opened that and dripped some onto his fingers.

Eren rested his face against the cool grass, watching an ant crawl by and finding it immensely fascinating. Did ants think of humans the way humans thought of Titans? He pondered that as he felt a finger slip inside. He hummed, liking the pleasure of it, not tensing up like he usually did, not bothering to keep his moans down like they had to do in the barracks. He groaned with open honesty when it felt good and muttered "I love that" whenever Jean touched a really good area.

He was still watching the ant when he felt something more press in. At his cry, the ant scurried away, but now Eren's eyes were shut. It really did feel good, and something more.

He had no worries.

He barely realized how stressed out sex made him until he experienced it now, with not a care in the world. Normally, even when they slipped away and stayed in a hotel, Eren feared other people hearing his voice. He tried so hard to stay quiet, and Jean was the same, biting back grunts. The wildest, most violent sexual collisions between them was usually purely in silence, with only heavy breathing and occasional grunts when they just couldn't hold back any longer.

Now, Eren let his voice tell Jean how much he enjoyed it.

And he realized he loved it even more precisely because he could focus purely on being pleasured.

Jean was stunned by how loud Eren could get. He had never heard his voice quite like this, and it was affecting his body in a wild way. The sheer candor of Eren's moans and the way his body responded as it accepted pleasure, rather than struggling against it, was erotic all on its own. The looseness of his muscles, allowing Jean to plunge in faster than normal, was also incredible.

Definitely, he was getting Eren high more often!

Jean blamed it on Eren being more honest, not only vocally but with his body as well, because in just a few minutes Jean felt his body come apart. He trembled as he sped up, pounding in faster, but he realized his voice was still holding back, like he normally did. He could not quite forget that they were out in the open, and some farmer or traveling merchant could possibly see them up on this hill.

Even as the tension snapped apart and felt felt himself pulsing into Eren, he still had one thought on the fact that they were visible from the road, and he bit back his groans of pleasure. The same _could not_ be said for Eren, who quivered and moaned as he was filled.

Next time, Jean told himself, he was going to bring two joints so they could both get high and forget all of their worries, although he wondered if they would even have the desire to have sex if both were too relaxed to get hard.

He pulled out and watched the cum dripping out of Eren's ass onto the flowers below, staining the poppies with a pollination they were not used to having. He helped Eren to roll away from the wet mess, and when he flopped onto his back, his face still slack from the drugging herb, Jean looked down below.

"You're _still_ not hard? Come on! You were moaning like crazy."

"Because you feel that good inside me," Eren admitted honestly.

"Well, as soon as you're recovered, I'll suck you off. It's only fair that you enjoy it too."

"I did." Eren wrapped Jean up into his arms. "I don't need anything but you being happy for me to enjoy it."

Jean scoffed and shook his head. "Seriously, you really are a masochist if that's the way you feel."

"Mm … maybe so."

"You're a little too candid now."

Eren chuckled sleepily. "Does that make you a sadist? Obviously, you're okay using your drugged-up boyfriend for some one-sided sex."

Jean's face burst bright red. "Hey now! I asked permission."

"And you have it. You always have it. Still," he said with languid teases, "what a sadistic thing to do, knowing your boyfriend isn't in the mood but you want to use his body anyway."

"Hey!"

Eren giggled and cuddled against Jean. "You're cute."

He scowled, but he still began to pet Eren's head. "You're gonna hold that against me from now on, aren't you?"

"Nah. Because next time, you'll be the one smoking the sweet weed, and I'll be the one to use your ass until I'm fulfilled."

Jean looked away as he grumbled, "Only fair, I guess."

Eren hummed in sleepy delight. "Make it soon. I like this. Wanna see how you are when it's you feeling this way."

"Yeah. I'll find some more."

Eren let out a long, slumberous sigh, and Jean stroked his fingers through the dark brown hair. He saw Eren's face slowly slacken, until he heard heavy breathing from sleep. Jean closed his eyes as well, and lying naked beside Eren with the scent of smoke and flowers in the air, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
